Revealing the truth
by taraten
Summary: The scene where Sasuke is leaving Konoha. But this time it's my way. Sasuke's pov.Read and review please! *puppy dog eyes*
1. Don't go

"Sasuke! No you can't go! Please! Don't do this to me!" Sakura screamed with tears streaming down her beautiful face. The moon shining down on her illuminating her features and making her pink hair shine.

"Sakura, you know I have to. I need to obtain power so I can kill Itachi." I said emotionless on the outside but on the inside I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave her. I know I love her but I can't tell her because Itachi will take her away from me. He took away everything I ever loved away from me. I can't let him take her away too.

"Sasuke, please stay with me. You'll be happy, I promise. You can obtain power here with me and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." She was practically whispering as she dropped to her knees in the heart ached to hold her to hug and kiss her tears away.

"Sakura…I" No! I can't tell her not until I kill Itachi. "Sasuke you what?" No I can't tell her! But I'm so tempted to because I don't want to see her cry anymore.

It's my 's my weakness. "Sasuke, why don't you ever tell me anything?!" Oh God no she was crying even more. I got own on my knees so I was eye level with her.

I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and put my chin on her head. I heard her shaky gasp of surprise.

I rubbed her back with the palm of my hand. I breathed in her intoxicating scent of strawberries. "Sasuke-kun?" She whispered. "Sakura, he reason I always ignore you is to protect you from my brother. He took everything away from me. Everything that I loved. I want to protect you from him because…I…I love you Haruno Sakura."

She put her hands on my chest and slightly pulled away to look me in the eye. "Do you really mean that Sasuke-kun?" She said as her emerald orbs looked into mine.

I kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair. "Of course I do Sakura-chan. When I said that you were annoying" she cringed "I meant it because you were always on my mind. All I could ever l think about was you. Every single minute of the day was Sakura for me. Your eyes, your hair, your smile, I thought it would get in the way of my training."

I tilted my head to the side and kissed her lips. I pulled away and she put her arms around my neck and snuggled her head into my chest. My cheeks were burning.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Thank you." Her voice was still shaky so I pulled her up and she was still crying. "Sakura-chan, why are you still crying?" Did I say something wrong? Oh God what did I do? "Sasuke-kun?" She whispered softly. "Yes?" I said anxiously. "Are you…still leaving?" She sniffled.

"No Sakura-chan, I changed my mind I'm going to obtain power here with you and the rest of team 7" She smiled brightly and her eyes shined with happiness.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun!" I gently wiped her tears away and she blushed. God she is so beautiful. She blushed even harder.

Oh God did I just say that out loud?!?! "Yeah you did Sasuke-kun" she laughed. I blushed. "Aww! Sasu-kun you look so cute when you blush!" She smiled.

"Sakura-chan?" I asked nervously. "Yeah?" She said looking so cute and innocent. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I shut my eyes and turned my head away waiting for her response.

All of a sudden I was being glomped. I opened my eyes and I was laying down on the pavement and she was on top of me happy as can be. I blushed. "YES!!! YES! YES! YES!!" She screamed.

I stood up pulling her with me. "And Sakura?" She looked up at me. "Y-yeah" I leaned down so that we were nose to nose. She blushed deeply.

"If any other guy besides me touches you it better not be when I'm around because they'll be missing some limbs" She giggled. "Ok Sasu-kun I'll keep that in mind"

I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. "Are you up for some ramen _Saku-chan_?" She smiled. "Sure. But Naruto's going to be there." "Well he's not going to be touching you so there's nothing to worry about. And we can tell him about us."

I pulled her to my side and put my arm around her waist. She squeaked. I chuckled. "C'mon let's go" She nodded and we walked off to Ichiraku Ramen.


	2. Naruto gets involved

We walked into Ichiraku Ramen and Sasuke's arm was around my waist. My cheeks were on fire. I guess he noticed because he was smirking.

Right when we stepped in, Naruto saw us and he got up and ran towards us. "HEY SAKURA-CHAN!! HEY SASUK-…get your hands off of my woman teme!" He yelled as always. I sweatdropped. His woman…seriously?! EW!

He grabbed my arms and pulled me to his chest. Uh oh there's going to be some bloodshed here! I heard Sasuke growl. "She's not your woman dobe! She's my girlfriend so you better get your hands off before you end up in the hospital!" He said glaring at Naruto.

"GIRLFRIEND?!?!? SAKURA-CHAN IS THIS TRUE?!?!?!" He screamed right next to my ear. "OUCH! And yes Naruto it is true." I said trying to pry his arms off of my waist.

"NOOO!!! SAKURA-CHAN!! YOU CAN'T BE THE TEME'S GIRLFRIEND!! I'M WAY BETTER THAN HIM!!" He said holding me closer. Sasuke started cracking his knuckles.

"Please Sakura, I've had a crush on you for a really long time now and now I think that I might…well…I love you" Naruto whispered with tears slowly streaming down his cheeks.

"N-naruto…I'm sorry but I love S-" Naruto cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. But he was off of me in a flash because Sasuke punched him.

Naruto's cheek was starting to form a huge purple bruise. "I'm really sorry I just wanted that one kiss, to know what it feels like to be loved. She's all yours now Sasuke-teme, you better take care of her or I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Naruto said with a small smile creeping on to his face.

I pulled Naruto into a huge hug while Sasuke was gaping in shock with hurt in his eyes. "Naruto, I'm sorry but all I can ever feel towards you is a brother-sister relationship. I do love you but that is only as a friend. And I'm sorry." I said pulling away from him.

Sasuke now had a look of understanding on his face he nodded towards me saying that he was ok with it. Naruto kissed my forehead.

"I understand Sakura-chan. But if Sasuke-teme ever does anything that hurts you in anyway, you come to me, ok?" I nodded "And I want you to know that you will always have a place in my heart that is more than friends" He smiled.

"Thanks for understanding Naruto" I said walking over to Sasuke. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

I looked into Naruto's eyes and I saw his pain, but he still had a smile. He was such a good friend. I feel so bad. But I can't return the same feelings.

"I wonder how Lee's going to react" Sasuke mumbled. I giggled. "Let's just go home and go to bed" I said. "Oh already! Ok let's go!" He said smirking.

I smacked his arm playfully. "Shut up, Uchiha" He leaned in so that our noses were touching. "What was that Sa-ku-ra-chan" I blushed deeply.

"Umm…I love you Sasuke-kun?" I whispered nervously. "That's what I thought. And I love ya too babe" He winked. My knees were like jelly.

I almost fell and he chuckled and put his arm around my waist to support my weight. He put his other hand underneath my chin and kissed me. His lips were so soft and warm.

He started licking my lower lip begging for entrance which I happily obliged to. His tongue was exploring my mouth. It was perfect.

"Oi! You two! Get a room!!" Naruto shouted in the background. Sasuke pulled away and I whimpered. He laughed. "You heard him, let's go to my place and pick up where we left off" He smirked.

I blushed and my inner was having a party. I nodded shyly cursing myself in my head for being so bashful. "Aw, c'mon Sakura-chan you don't have to be shy. But anyway let's go!" He picked me up bridal style. I squeaked in surprise and we sped off to the Uchiha Mansion.


	3. Late night at the Uchiha Mansion

When we arrived at the Uchiha mansion I was blushing like mad and I was so nervous. I didn't know just how far he was going to take it. And I know I love him but I don't think that I'm ready to have…sex with him. But I don't want to hurt his feelings.

Sasuke glanced at me with a loving look. I guess he saw through my nervousness because he whispered "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I know you're not ready to go that far and I understand. I was just thinking of making out like mad all night long if you're ok with it?" I nodded giggling slightly.

Oh I am so gonna rub this in Ino-pig's face! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

He walked into his room and gently placed me down on his bed so that I was lying down. He crawled on top of me and gently pressed his lips to mine.

His hands were on the side of my face to support him. I tangled my hands in his soft raven locks pulling him closer to me. He was nibbling on my bottom lip so I parted my mouth slightly.

He slipped his tongue in my mouth exploring and memorizing it. I moaned in to the kiss. He growled and pressed us closer.

I was feeling brave so I brought my tongue out to play with his. We were now wrestling for dominance, which of course he won.

We finally broke the kiss in need of air. Panting heavily I put my hands on his chest pushing him off of me. He looked at me confused.

I pushed him so that he was lying down on the bed. I straddled his hips and I grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him in to a fiery kiss. He moaned when my hips shifted slightly against his.

I decided to experiment a little and I ground my hips into his creating delicious friction. We broke the kiss to moan.

"S-sakura…you need to stop doing that otherwise I might not be able to control myself. And I don't want to pressure you into anything." He said breathing heavily.

"Ok Sasuke-kun" I said stifling a yawn. But he caught it. "C'mon let's go to sleep now I'm kinda tired too" He said softly. We crawled under the covers facing each other.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I snuggled into his chest breathing in his scent. He kissed my forehead and whispered "I love you with all my heart Sakura-chan"

I hugged him tighter and whispered back "I love you just as much Sasuke-kun" After that I just couldn't fight my droopy eyelids and I let sleep overcome me.


End file.
